


Reaper

by manashrine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Friendship, Ghoul, Ghoul!Reader, Horror, Juuzou x Reader, JuuzouxReader, Suzuya Juuzou x Reader, SuzuyaxReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath his cheerfulness, lies a merciless executioner. [Suzuya Juuzou x Ghoul!Reader]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper

Inhale. The scent of unwary prey invades your nostrils, though somewhat tainted by the constant, lingering stench of zoo animals. Yet, you remain unperturbed by this as you behold the mighty lion, whose roars cut through the air, eclipsing the chatters of nearby bystanders. Watching the beast roam in its cage makes you wonder – do ghouls deserve a similar fate? After all, you are a menace, a plague that corrupts this world. You gulp at the thought. The lion looks at you, and tilts its head.

Strange….but also, fascinating, though not as much as giraffes, you muse. In truth, you have always admired their placid nature. Thus, you make your way to their exhibit. Upon arrival, however, you immediately notice that there’s a minor anomaly in the tranquil atmosphere, caused by a rather unique aroma coming from of an androgynous, white-haired male sitting on the ground, drawing the giraffes. Aside from his out of the ordinary clothing, you can’t help but feel a tad uneasy at the sight of his copious stitch marks.

Naturally, you try not to attract any unnecessary attention, so you avert your eyes. But to your misfortune, the boy now stares at you with an enigmatic countenance, which makes you all the more nervous. Reluctantly, you shift your gaze to him once more.

”H-hi,” you stammer.

He blinks then gives you an eerie smile. “Hey.”

”Um…” you trail off, taking a quick glance at the notebook in his lap. “Are you an artist?”

”Oh, no, I'm just curing my boredom,” he responds in a cheerful tone, crimson eyes returning to the giraffes. Holding his pencil in a rather awkward manner, he resumes his work.

No doubt this individual is peculiar, but he does not seem to be a bad sort, or a threat. In fact, judging by his demeanor, along with how other people look at him from a distance, you have deduced that he is simply misunderstood, perhaps even isolated and shunned by society.

A familiar feeling indeed…

Conveying at least a fraction of sympathy towards him, and intrigue by how he appears so absorbed in his task, you dare to take a few steps closer - just enough to get a good glimpse of what's on the paper. It’s in that moment when the white-haired boy lays down his pencil, and rivets his gaze on you again.

”Wow, I’ve never seen anyone draw animals like that before,” you exclaim.

At that, a light, ephemeral giggle departs from his lips, both hands resting on the notebook. “That's because I like to imagine them in cross-sections."

"Interesting...” you murmur, turning your head to him. "For someone who’s 'not an artist,' you’re pretty good.”

Still maintaining a smile, he closes his eyes briefly as he says, "Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence has nested in the air after that, for you wish not to bother the snowy-haired boy any further. And so, before taking your leave, you bow politely.

”I must go. It was nice talking to you…err…”

Pointing a finger at himself, he hollers, “Suzuya Juuzou!”

Grinning slightly at the gesture, you utter, ”[First] [Last].”

As you saunter away from him, Suzuya trails your movements carefully.

_Hmm…I should keep an eye on her…just in case._

\---

In the course of the next few days, you decide to visit the zoo again, only this time, you have brought a notebook and a pencil with you. Observing the animals is relaxing, yes, but drawing them sounds like a great way to escape from the pandemonium that dwells in your mind, the turmoil that afflicts every ghoul that desires nothing more than to lead a normal life amongst humans, yet ends up all alone, without anyone to talk to. And also, in attempt to banish this feeling completely, it may serve as an excuse to speak with a certain friendly eccentric...

”[First]-chan~!” A voice croons from the side as you're walking past the bear cage with a notebook under your arm.

Forthwith, you halt, your attention journeys to the source, meeting a pair of big, red eyes; their owner is sitting on the ground, doing the same thing like the first time you've met him.

”Ah, hello, Juuzou-kun," you greet the stitched boy after approaching him. "Curing boredom again, I see.”

”Yup.” Suzuya then points at your notebook. “What’s that for?”

”Well, I want to draw some animals too. The problem is, I don’t know which ones,” you answer.

”Oooh…how about…bears!”

"Bears?" you repeat, and glance over to the cage on your right momentarily. "I guess I could...um...mind if I sit next to you while I draw them?"

"Not at all," he chirps.

Once you take a seat, Suzuya reaches for his pocket, his hand emerging with chocolate bar in it. His fingers swiftly tear apart the wrapping paper, but before he starts eating the delicious treat, he catches sight of you staring at him in his peripheral view. And after a short pause, he offers you a rather small piece.

 _That reminds me, I should really eat soon_ , you muse.

Shaking your head, you lie, “No thanks, I’m allergic.”

"That so?"

"Yes."

"What's the worst that can happen?" he inquires.

At this, you furrowed your eyebrows a little. "My tongue would get swolled, and I would most likely choke."

"Hmm..."

"Can we please change the subject?" you request, a trace of vexation lurking within your undertone. Subsequently, you take out a pencil and open your notebook, gaze travelling to the caged bears in front of you.

Suzuya stays quiet, even when he finishes consuming his confection, as if he has fallen deep into the chasm of his own thoughts. However, his daze does not last very long; he begins drawing as well.

He is indeed odd, but you enjoy his company. And yet, you cannot seem to repel apprehension whenever he gives you a suspicious look.

\---

A soft, cold breeze caresses your skin as you stroll down the concrete sidewalk, the street lights lining your path pierce through the night’s darkness. The cacophony of passerby’s conversations and cars swirls around you, only to weaken when you pick up an alluring scent – one that compels you to distance yourself from the crowd, and commence searching for the origin of such smell in an alleyway.

Sure enough, it's food that you may eat, without having to perpetrate a murder. Thankfully, you have not entered an extreme state of hunger yet. Although, nearly two months have passed since you've last feasted upon someone's flesh. Missing out on this opportunity is not an option.

And there they are; the mangled remains of an unfortunate soul lying in a puddle of blood in front of you. At the sight, a single trail of drool appears at the corner of your mouth. Slowly, you approach the corpse and kneel down, wolfing it down like the scavenger you are.

Shortly thereafter, a familiar childish voice resonates behind you.

”My, my, [first]-chan, I never expected you to be a messy eater.”

Interrupting your meal, you turn around quickly. The figure at the end of the narrow passage is none other than Suzuya, who carries a large quinque while staring at you with a wicked grin carved into his features.

_Is he...a 'dove?'_

”J-Juuzou-kun?” your voice wavers, eyes widened. “What…what are you doing here?”

”What a silly question!” He chuckles darkly. “I’m here to chop you into tiny little pieces, of course.”

You swallow a lump down your throat, hoisting yourself up from the ground. “It’s not how it looks like… this person was already dead when I got here, I swear!”

”Who cares? I’m an investigator, and you’re ghoul,” Suzuya says nonchalantly, drawing closer to you. “Besides, messing ghouls up is what really cures my boredom.”

In that moment, the dreadful realization strikes you – underneath his cheerfulness, lies a merciless executioner. The human that you have tried to befriend will not think twice before sinking his blade into your body.

And so, wielding his scythe, Suzuya stands before you, resembling the very personification of death itself.

…A reaper that wishes to entomb you.


End file.
